


Worth It

by Villefort



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/Other, valdemar is confused but rolling with things, valerius has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villefort/pseuds/Villefort
Summary: After having Valdemar take him to The Devil's realm, Valerius is ready to do whatever it takes to overthrow the Countess. However, it is clear that he may be in over his head as The Devil's intentions become clear.
Relationships: Valerius/The Devil (The Arcana), Valerius/The Devil/Valdemar (The Arcana), mentions of Valerius/Nadia because it's me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent but I won't stop until I've written the entire cast having their way with the wine daddy. I'm saying this is complete for now, but after I'm done with finals, I'll probably add a part two because I love this rare pair

This was going to be worth it. Valerius knew that if he just kept his wits about him, if he could just survive this night, he could finally take care of Nadia once and for all. But sitting between a demon and The Devil himself, Valerius felt he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

“You must really be desperate for you to meet me in my own realm,” The Devil noted, leaning his head onto one of his hands—or would it be better to say paws? Valerius wasn’t sure. Valdemar grinned next to him. Valerius had come to them specifically for help, knowing that out of all the other courtiers, Valdemar was the most capable. He knew Valdemar and the others had means of getting to whatever realm he was in; he wasn’t _completely_ ignorant to magic.

“I… I am. I’m growing more and more tired,” Valerius rambled, picking at one of his thumb’s cuticles. It was obvious to say he was terrified of both of the beings next to him. Any time he had made deals before, The Devil came to him in his sleep, making the process easier for him. But this was no dream. Valerius _felt_ the being’s power and it made his stomach churn. 

“Tired of what, pet? I thought we cured that sleepiness of yours.” The Devil reached a dark tinted hand to Valerius’s face, drawing a finger across his cheek. Valdemar giggled at this.

“You made a deal to cure insomnia? I could have given you a simple remedy for that. As a matter of fact, any mortal being could.”

“No, it wasn’t just simple insomnia, it was…” But Valerius’s protests were cut off by the two demons’ laughter. Flushing, Valerius sank further into his seat. The Devil had conjured up a table for the trio to discuss their business. Valdemar sat by Valerius’s side while The Devil sat across from them.

“Tut tut, little one,” The Devil cooed. Valerius loathed how he _babied_ him. “Pay no mind to that one. Their people skills are… lacking.”

“I’m aware,” Valerius spat, not looking at Valdemar, who was still giving him a wide smile. “Please, I just want—”

“Another deal, yes, I know. But what is it _this_ time?” Tapping clawed fingers against the dark table, The Devil regarded Valerius up and down. He looked just like he did the night they first met: disheveled, tired, _desperate._ It was that desperateness that The Devil adored. 

“I need… the courtiers’ trust.” The Devil barked out a cruel laugh, tilting his head back. Valerius steeled himself, continuing. “I am planning a coup. To overthrow the Countess. I need… all of their help in order to do this.”

“Well you have one here, don’t you?” The Devil regarded Valdemar now, raising a knowing eyebrow at the demon. Valdemar shrugged their shoulders.

“I have very few stakes in the game between Valerius and his former lovers. All I know is I want that princess out so I can continue my own work uninhibited.” 

“And you trust that Valerius will let you do such work?”

A silence hung in the air for a moment. Valerius gulped, trying to stop himself from shaking. He didn’t know what “work” meant, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was getting Nadia untangled from his braid once and for all.

“I do. He knows his place, at least with me. However, in regards to the others, well… that’s debatable.” 

“Yes, you do have such a wild tongue,” The Devil remarked, amused. “The others would gobble you up the second you turned your back on them for the fun of it. Especially little Volta. What a bite she has!” The Devil and Valdemar laughed again. Valerius paled. 

“Then you un-understand my situation,” Valerius pleaded. “I need them to trust me… to _like_ me. I can’t do this if the court is plotting against me _and_ Nadia.”

The Devil hummed, tapping a finger to his temple. Valdemar sat pretty between them both, clearly amused. For some time, The Devil had ordered Valdemar to keep a careful eye on Valerius. He had potential, much like all the others. He was needy enough to come crawling back for another deal, it was just a matter of when and why. Getting rid of Nadia this way would also be helpful for The Devil and his own plans; she was a wild card, and he didn’t like wild cards. But still, one thing still did not appeal to The Devil.

“You and Nadia were close, once upon a time. Intimate. How can _I_ trust you to handle getting rid of her? You humans and your feelings are very fickle. One day you pledge loyalty, the next you curse your partners away.” Valerius bit his lip, looking away. The Devil frowned. “How do I know you won’t immediately regret this? How do I know you won’t pull back at the last minute?”

“I _hate_ her!” Valerius growled, rising to slam on the table. Both Valdemar and The Devil jumped at the outburst. Neither of them had expected it—normally, Valerius was so put together, meek even. Neither of them expected an angry violence lurking beneath. “We had sex and nothing more. I was a plaything to her, and now I have grown tired. I want her gone. I _need_ her gone. I wouldn’t be in this disgusting place if I wasn’t serious about this!” Valerius sucked in a gasp, seating himself back down. He had taken it too far. He knew this. Valdemar tilted their head, eyes racing back and forth between The Devil and Valerius. Curious about what the old being’s next move would be. Instead of punishing the man, The Devil sat back into his seat and let out a loud, gritty laugh. 

“Oh, pet, I knew you were an interesting one!” The Devil gasped, still laughing. “Little ram, you have made me very happy indeed. I like this side of you. Don’t you agree, Valdemar?”

“Oh yes, most definitely. It is much more interesting than the pompous noble act he’s always putting on.”

“You’re a monster,” The Devil purred, leaning across the table to get closer to Valerius’s face.

“W-What? No I’m—”

“You’re planning on having the Countess overthrown and killed over an affair gone wrong. You plan on ripping every ounce of power from her back. You’re here, willing to make a deal with _me_ , to do it. What makes you so different from the others, hmm? Do you not think they all came to me, begging with their selfish desires?” Valdemar closed their eyes for a moment, seemingly reminiscing. Valerius shook, trying to push himself away from either being. “You’re a monster, a beautiful one at that. Show this side to the others, and they will not only trust you, they will _follow_. Let me untap this anger in you. I can help you reach your full potential.”

“At… at what cost? What do I owe?” Valerius croaked out, eyes watering. He was too far gone to say no to any of The Devil’s accusations. He was too far gone to turn back now, to take it all back. 

“One night with me is all I ask,” The Devil purred, reaching to play with Valerius’s braid. “You will stay here for the remainder of the night. You will do everything that I say without complaint. And tomorrow, you will have everything you came here for and more.” Valerius felt sick, his breathing ragged. Valdemar couldn’t suppress an eye roll. So predictable. For an ancient, god-like being, The Devil’s nature was so… human. 

“Will you… will you be keeping this… this form?” Valerius whispered, afraid. Both The Devil and Valdemar laughed, causing Valerius’s stomach to sink.

“A God offers himself to you, and you are concerned with his form!” The Devil laughed out, leaning back into his seat. “Do you know how many mortals would _kill_ to be in your position? To be _ravaged_ by me?”

“You’ve spoiled him rotten, sir,” Valdemar remarked, sticking a split tongue out to Valerius. Valerius’s blush deepened, indignation and humiliation eating away at him. 

“I do believe you’re right. No matter. I will not change my form for you, not this time. You will take me, all of me, tonight. That is our deal. Do you accept?” The Devil placed out a hand, grinning a toothy grin. Valerius gulped, blinking away tears. 

“I do.” he grasped The Devil’s hand, his entire arm shaking. “I accept.”

“ _Beautiful._ ”

Suddenly, red chains appeared across Valerius’s chest, trapping him. He let out a cry as they burnt away his clothes, more chains appearing to shackle his arms, feet, and finally his neck. A long leash was attached to the chain around his throat; The Devil held it tightly. He tried covering himself, but the chains on his hands forced his arms backward. He was exposed. Valdemar stepped back as the table in front of them dissolved into ashes, the chairs soon following suit. Valerius felt tears finally slide down his face, the realization of what he promised now fully hitting him. The Devil towered over him, well over seven feet tall. Valdemar seemed as if they were making an exit before The Devil’s voice stopped them.

“Where are you going, my friend? You brought him here, you must take responsibility for our new pet too.”

“You know these games are not of much interest to me.”

The Devil laughed, tugging Valerius up to his chest. “Live a little bit, Valdemar. We have a beautiful specimen to examine here. Don’t you want to see up close how a human being responds to power being their wildest dreams? What that would do to the _body_?” As if to prove a point, The Devil brought a large hand to Valerius’s rear and gave it a painful squeeze, causing the man to gasp out in discomfort. Valdemar tilted their head. He had a point. They never experienced such things; they gave up other aspects of themself to The Devil. 

“What do you want me to do?” Valdemar questioned, stalking closer to Valerius, taking in every inch of his naked body. Valerius whimpered, throwing a panicked look to The Devil.

“Wait, you said nothing about them being here!” Valerius protested, inching closer into The Devil’s fur. 

“Relax,” The Devil purred, running a hand through Valerius’s hair, undoing his braid. “The both of you relax. Valdemar, I need you to keep our pet _calm_ . It won’t feel good for either of us with him so tense. Make him feel comfortable.” Both Valerius and Valdemar made a face at this. _Valdemar_ calming _anyone_ down? The disturbing physician that struck fear into everyone around them? “Now now, don’t give me that face. It’s a good time to brush up on your bedside manner!” Laughing, The Devil summoned a massive bed in the middle of the room, thick black sheets spilling from it. Valerius trembled, his chains rattling. The Devil leaned down to his ear. “I promise you this will be beautiful. You just have to trust me, yes? Isn’t all of this about trust?” Not knowing what else to do, Valerius nodded, afraid. Valdemar sighed, already beginning to disrobe their lab coat. 

Valerius was dragged to the bed by his leash. He bit his lip, trying to keep up with The Devil’s pace. 

“Lay down,” he instructed, letting the lead go. Valerius nodded, his arms suddenly moveable again. The bed was comfortable, much more plush the one he even had. He sank into it. It felt… good. The Devil sat at the end of his bed, by his feet. Valdemar took their place by his head, sitting cross legged with Valerius’s head in their lap. It was awkward for the both of them, Valdemar clearly unsure what to do next. 

“You’re pathetic,” The Devil chuckled, rubbing one of Valerius’s feet. This caused the man to moan slightly, eyelids fluttering. “Play with his hair. He likes that.” How the being knew these things, Valerius was too afraid to question. They hadn’t slept together, not yet. One of the conditions for one of their deals with a simple kiss, and The Devil had changed his form into something more human. The idea that he knew everything that Valerius liked and disliked both terrified and excited him. He wouldn’t have to ask for anything: The Devil would already know. But that also meant he could take it away. 

Valdemar huffed but obliged, slipping gloved fingers between Valerius’s thick locks. Valerius let out another moan, leaning into the touch despite himself. The Devil smiled, switching to Valerius’s other foot, kneading into it deeply. 

“See? Is this as bad as you thought it would be? Was this worth crying over?” he cooed, leaning over Valerius’s body. The man could only shake his head, his mind firing off too many thoughts, his fight or flight system going into overdrive. One part of himself wanted to bite his way out of his chains, to take off and try to get back home in one piece. But just this foot rub alone felt so _good._ And Valdemar wasn’t as terrible as he thought either. They were _pleasant_ even. As Valerius relaxed, the chains on his arms and legs began to tighten, tugging his limbs towards the bedposts, locking him in place. He let out a small gasp, his stomach dropping again. However, something about being so vulnerable stirred something else inside his gut. He had been in this position multiple times with Nadia, stretched out, exposed, ready for her. But this wasn’t Nadia: this was the damned Devil, a god. And here he was, laid out in front of him, trapped. An offering. He couldn’t deny how excited he was getting, despite the fear. 

The Devil began placing soft kisses up from the tips of his toes to behind his knees, hands gripping his trembling thighs. Each kiss caused Valerius’s toes to curl, his stomach twisting. Valdemar hushed Valerius as he let out small noises, his body tensing up. He tried focusing on Valdemar playing with his hair, but being played with by a demon was only so comforting. 

“Will it… I mean it has to…” Valerius rambled, his breathing quickening. The Devil looked up to him, tilting his head. “It’s going to hurt me.” he sobbed out, involuntarily trying to pull his limbs closer to himself. Valdemar tutted him, wiping away stray tears.

“Nonsense, the rules of the physical world do not apply here,” Valdemar gently chastised. “It’ll only hurt if you keep thinking it will.”

“But he’s so big—!”

“ _Shhh…”_ Valdemar placed a cold kiss to Valerius’s temple. It felt foreign for them to do so, but they had observed other humans doing such acts to relax one another. It seemed to work on Valerius as The Devil also continued kissing and licking him up his body, sliding up his navel. He was so _hot_ , Valerius’s body slick with sweat. Valerius writhed under the pair’s touches, eyes shut tight as stray tears continued to spill from them. 

“They’re right,” The Devil breathed out, mouth now on Valerius’s nipples. “I need you to relax and surrender yourself to me. I won’t hurt you unless I want to. And trust me, I know what type of pain you need.” Valerius let out a loud moan when one of his nipples were assaulted by The Devil’s long tongue. It slipped and slicked his pink nub, both of his nipples instantly growing erect. With a free hand, The Devil played with the other one, his other hand pulling Valerius close to his mouth. Valdemar continued rubbing and kissing Valerius’s face. Each touch from either demon drove Valerius crazy, his body suddenly so hot, so _needy_. Why did it feel so good to be trapped between the two of them? Why wasn’t he more afraid? More disgusted? He was being ravaged by a demon goat and sadistic doctor—this was far from any fantasy he ever had. And still, his erection throbbed between legs, his thighs itching to be touched. He wanted more, lots more, but his mind was so hazy he couldn’t form the words to beg. He looked up to Valdemar, desperate to be understood, for someone to translate for him. Instead, the demon simply giggled, amused, and rubbed along his neck and cheeks.

The Devil’s tongue began to lick up to his throat and shoulders, slicking him in saliva. He knew he should be disgusted, but he couldn’t be. He moaned into each painfully long lick across his neck, tilting his head deeper into Valdemar’s thighs to allow The Devil more room. Valdemar hummed, rubbing behind his ears. This was quite interesting indeed; just a little stimulation and Valerius was puddy in The Devil’s hands. And their own, too. They even felt a little excited about this, wondering if they could manipulate this new knowledge back in the mortal realm. 

The Devil was content, now nipping and biting at Valerius’s shoulders and neck. He wanted to mark him, to make sure everyone knew who the man now belonged to. Not Nadia. Not Lucio. _Him._ Valerius was his pet, his little ram. He briefly thought of the Hierophant, that smug bastard, and thought of how painful it would be to see one of his own being defiled in such a way. The thought alone motivated The Devil to work hard, rubbing his growing knot onto one of Valerius’s thighs. It wasn’t often that he was this _soft_ ; with Lucio, he left the man beaten and bloody, begging for more, for just one more round. But Valerius was different. He was a new toy, an expensive one. One that should only be taken out to be played with on occasion and handled with the most care. He didn’t want to break Valerius, not yet anyway. If he ever betrayed him, he would never let the man live it down. But for now, he wanted to spoil him more. To have him begging him to keep going, to not stop. To be claimed, owned. Biting down harder, he drew a clean stream of blood from Valerius’s neck, causing the man to let out a shriek. Valdemar hushed him, cooing that it would be fine, that it probably felt _amazing_ to be marked in such a way. Valerius shut his eyes and nodded, new tears slipping down his cheeks from the hazy pain laced with pleasure. As the bite throbbed, so did Valerius’s cock. 

“M-More…” he moaned, finally regarding The Devil, looking at him with cloudy eyes. “I want you to mark me more!”

“Who? What do you call me, little one?”

“M-Master!” Valerius gasped out, not even needing to be told. Valdemar had to suppress another eyeroll. How cliche. And yet Valerius’s body was writhing and twitching with need, his body slick with drool and sweat. “Oh Master, please! Bite me more!”

Happy to oblige, The Devil clamped down his sharp teeth into his shoulder next, bringing new fireworks of pain and pleasure that racked through Valerius’s entire body. He cried out, arching his back, as again and again The Devil licked, kissed, and bit along his shoulders and arms, sometimes returning to his neck. Valerius moaned and whined, tugging at his restraints as Valdemar cooed and kissed him. He was drooling uncontrollably, his mind going blank. Everything was sweet pain and blissful pleasure. Everything was so hot, so electric. His body twitched and trembled, needy and yet overstimulated. With another bite, Valerius gasped as he felt shaken by a powerful orgasm. He came without any contact with his cock at all, much to his humiliation. The Devil stopped his biting to look at the mess above the man’s cock. Frowning, he regarded Valerius.

“I didn’t give you permission to climax,” as he spoke, he cruelly twisted both of Valerius’s nipples, causing the man to let out a wet cry of pain. “You’re a needy whore, aren’t you?”

“I-I’m sorry!” Valerius sobbed out, chest heaving as his nipples were tortured. “I didn’t even… I didn’t think I would!”

“Poor thing, you’ve completely unraveled him,” Valdemar cut in, tugging on one of Valerius’s ears, causing the man to let out another sob. “He can’t even listen to his own body.” Valerius buried his face into Valdemar’s thigh, biting down on his bottom lip. The Devil couldn’t help but smile, suddenly unperturbed once again. His erection was beginning to be bothersome; he needed to deal with it.

“Valerius look at me,” He commanded, repositioning himself between his legs. The chains on Valerius’s ankles pulled his legs up into the air and spread them, pulling his buttocks off the bed. Valerius gasped, facing forward. His teary eyes met The Devil’s. Fresh fear seized his body as he stared at his massive girth. He had taken large cocks before; this was larger than anything he had ever seen. Everything about The Devil dwarfed him in size. It frightened him and aroused him all the same, his cock already beginning to twitch. 

“Are you ready? I think I’ve been preparing you enough.”

“W-What? But my… I don’t think… I just need— _Oh!”_ Wordlessly, The Devil wiggled in one of his fingers into Valerius’s entrance. Valerius let out a cry, pressing his head further into Valdemar’s lap. 

“Keep playing with his nipples,” The Devil panted, working in a second finger. Valdemar sighed and obeyed, reaching gloved hands to tug and pull on Valerius’s nipples. Valerius let out another strangled cry, shaking his head side to side. “That feels good, right?” The Devil purred, scissoring his fingers as he worked in a third. “Do you want lube?”

“Y-Yes, please, Master,” Valerius managed to get out, his eyes crossing as the third finger pushed its way inside of him. Even with just his fingers, Valerius felt so _full_ , the burning of being penetrated sending shocks to his cock. Valdemar cooed nonsense to him, only relaxing him more into The Devil’s touch. The being removed his hand for a moment, summoning an ornate glass vial with a clear liquid. He poured out a generous amount onto his hand before reworking his three fingers inside, coating Valerius’s insides. The liquid seemed to heat up the more The Devil worked it into him, loosening Valerius up and driving him even crazier.

Striking his prostate, The Devil purred as Valerius arched up into his hand, crying out wantonly for more, to be rougher. The Devil chuckled, removing his hands once again to coat his own knot with the slick liquid. 

“Do you think you’re ready for me, now?” he drawled, leaning close to Valerius’s face. Valerius shuddered, biting his lip. He looked up to Valdemar, now accepting that this was the only source of comfort he would get.

“Like I said, mortal rules don’t apply here. You just need to _submit_ and _relax_.” They tugged on his nipples to emphasize each word, causing Valerius to cry out in pleasure. The Devil laughed, positioning himself so that the tip of his knot was placed right at Valerius’s puckered entrance.

“Valerius, look at me,” He instructed, using a free hand to cup one of Valerius’s cheeks, forcing him to look at him. “Submit yourself to me. All of yourself. I need you to say it, say it and make it _real._ ”

“I-I…” Valerius whimpered as Valdemar began smoothing down his hair once again. “I submit to… to you, Master.” As soon as he finished, The Devil thrust himself inside, causing Valerius to scream. It _burned_. He felt himself tear. Panicking, he began to cry, shaking his arms in a feeble attempt to free himself. Valdemar tutted him again, hushing him.

“Relax, Valerius. You have to relax,” they ordered, latexed hands wiping away his tears as they fell across his face. Valerius trembled, his breathing rapid, shaking his head. 

“It’s okay, Valerius. You’re doing great,” The Devil encouraged him between pants, his hands digging into Valerius’s waist. He didn’t slow his thrusts, pushing his length deeper and deeper into the flustered man. 

“Oh please, wait! Wait, I need… oh! Please, Master, let me adjust—”

“You don’t need time to adjust, Valerius. You just need to relax. Come on, be a good boy and _really_ submit to me. Trust me.”

“You’re doing so good,” Valdemar cooed, voice low. This was a painful act to keep up, but they were shocked at how well Valerius responded to praise. Again, they kept this detail about him stowed away for later. “Be a good boy and relax for him. I’m right here, you’re going to be okay. It’s going to feel so so good.”

Again, The Devil thrusted himself deeper, now over halfway down his length. Already, this was bigger than anything Valerius had ever taken. He felt so _full._ His walls were stretching out and twitching around The Devil’s knot more than he had ever expected. Gasping, he tried relaxing himself, willing himself to open himself up more than he thought his body would ever be able to. But they were right: he _was_ taking in everything. He didn’t even feel the tear now that he wasn’t thinking about it. 

“Say it,” The Devil hissed, pounding into him more and more. “Say that you’re mine.”

“I-I’m yours! I’m yours, Master! _Ah ha!_ ” Screaming, Valerius’s eyes flew open as he was filled to the brim with every inch of The Devil. Valdemar couldn’t help but gasp, part of themself doubting Valerius would ever really submit. Only The Devil had a knowing smile on his face, holding himself still as he allowed Valerius to tighten around his entire cock. He moaned freely, tilting his head back in pleasure.

“Oh, my sweet little ram,” he moaned out, stroking Valerius’s face. “You feel like you were _made_ for me. Come on, keep moaning for me. Let your Master hear how much you love his cock.”

“ _Gods!_ This feels amazing! I haven’t felt this… this _good_ before! Harder, please!”

Both Valdemar and The Devil laughed at this, The Devil speeding his thrusts up more. 

“Who do you belong to?” The Devil breathed out, face inches from Valerius’s.

“ _You!_ I belong to you! Ugh, please!”

“Please what, darling? What do you want? Tell Master what you want.”

“I need to come again! Oh gods—oh _Master!_ Please, let me come!”

“Not yet… Not until I’ve reached my own climax. You greedy little whore,” The Devil snarled before forcing his tongue between Valerius’s lips. Whimpering, Valerius opened his mouth wider, allowing The Devil to completely ravage both ends of him. Valdemar laughed, both disgusted and intrigued. How low the Consul would stoop to, and for what? Release? Petty revenge? It was equal parts frightening and interesting. They wanted to explore this aspect of Valerius more, perhaps not in such a… sweaty environment. 

The Devil was close. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with Valerius now giving himself up so completely. He was one of the best humans he had in awhile. This was unexpected but very welcomed, encouraged. If he trained Valerius enough, he would have a proper pet to serve him. Once he lost more of his humanity, The Devil was sure Valerius would be even more appetizing, needing less hand holding and coddling. Although this was very _cute_ , it wasn’t that he minded how afraid the man was of him. Groaning, The Devil rutted up inside of him, striking Valerius’s prostate again and again. Valerius saw white spots in his vision, drool leaking out from his lips as his tongue lapped up to meet The Devil’s. He had never been this _sloppy_ before. If he was in his right mind, he would have been completely ashamed of himself. But he rocked his body with The Devil’s, eyes rolled back, legs twitching in the air.

“Get ready,” The Devil gasped out, pulling his face back. Valdemar grinned, rubbing Valerius’s ears. “You’re going to take every ounce of my seed.” Valerius nodded, dumb, panting and moaning. He barely processed what was being said to him; all he cared about was hearing the order to finish.

Grunting, The Devil finally released himself. Valerius screamed, back arching, as his hole twitched and spasmed as it took in even more of The Devil.

“Come for me,” The Devil hissed, tugging at Valerius’s cock. That was all he needed before he was climaxing again, this time slightly painful, as The Devil rode out his orgasm. Valdemar sighed, relaxing into the bed as he pet Valerius’s head. 

The chains at Valerius’s feet went lax, his legs crumpling to the sheets. He laid, limp, head swimming, body surging with afterglow. Any touch made him twitch and moan. He felt like crying and screaming and laughing; instead, he just panted, body trembling. The Devil leaned against one of the bedposts, in his own world. Only Valdemar was fully functioning, trying not to laugh at the two as they pet Valerius’s head.

“That was quite the show!” They remarked, pinching one of Valerius’s cheeks. The man groaned, moving to bat one of Valdemar’s hands away only to realize that his hands were still bound to the bedpost.

“M-Master?”

“What?” The Devil responded, cold.

“My arms…” Valerius whispered, looking up feebly to the being. The Devil laughed again, stroking Valerius’s face.

“Oh my little ram,” he purred. Both Valerius and Valdemar were confused, throwing one another skeptical looks. “You promised me a whole night to myself! Time moves slowly here in my realm. We’re only just getting started, I’m afraid.”

“Wha... What? _Oof!”_ Valerius gasped as his legs were pulled apart once again. Panic rose in his chest. Valdemar tilted their head, amused. 

“Valdemar, you played such a _passive_ role last round. It doesn’t suit you. Why don’t you get in on some more of the action this round, hmm?”

Valerius gasped, new dread creeping up inside his stomach. Valdemar shrugged before showing a toothy grin to Valerius.

“I do suppose some hands-on techniques will assist in my examination of you, Valerius.”

He was in too deep. He knew he was in too deep, trapped between a demon and The Devil. But suddenly, Valerius truly didn’t care anymore. 

This was going to be worth it.


End file.
